


Firsts

by SmilingSoPolitely



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSoPolitely/pseuds/SmilingSoPolitely





	Firsts

Firsts  
Blood pooled on the ground beneath the quickly cooling body. The man standing above the body of a woman did not bother to wipe the sweat from his brow. Leaving evidence of himself was of no concern. There would be no evidence. He carefully stepped back from the growing pool of blood, careful not to get any on his expensive shoes. They were of course covered to prevent him from leaving shoe prints, as well was the rest of him covered. He wore a suit of plastic over his even more expensive, finely tailored, and well-fitting suit. He left nothing to chance. A smile crept onto his face, but the smile did not reach his eyes. They were devoid of emotion, like a shark. He was a predator of men.  
“Are you ready to perform the extractions?” The man’s voice was crisp and accented. It spoke volumes about this man. He was educated, cultured, and smooth as silk. Those few words brought shivers of pleasure to the other man in the room. He was standing near the door of the room, careful not to touch anything. He also was wearing a suit of plastic and covers on his shoes. Though he was also immaculately dressed, he did not seem as comfortable in the clothes as the other man was.  
“Will?”  
Again, that voice spoke volumes and it startled Will Graham out of his musings of the woman on the floor. He looked at the man before him, and smiled the same emotionless smile back at the man.  
“Yes, Hannibal, I’m ready.”  
Hannibal’s heart dared not skip a beat; he did not want to give away his excitement. Will was becoming everything that Hannibal had hoped for. All the time they had spent together, had created a rapport that was unmatched with any other relationship he had. If Hannibal wanted to be technical, the relationships were more like acquaintances. But with Will, it was something more. Emotions he was new to crept into his heart.  
“Good. Now here…” Hannibal handed Will a set of surgical tools. It would be Will’s first time extracting without Hannibal’s help. He was only there to supervise. Will stepped carefully towards the woman, and knelt down next to her.  
Will closed his eyes, and the light passed over his vision. Though he had used his gift to see the past, he used it now to see what he needed to do. He opened his eyes, and his vision cleared. Will made his first precise cut, much to Hannibal’s delight. He was perfect.

After the body was properly disposed of, and the surprisingly small amount of blood was cleaned, leaving no trace but a faint smell of disinfectant, Hannibal and Will took a moment and simply looked into each other’s eyes.  
Hannibal stepped forward and wiped an errant blood drop from Will’s right cheek. Hannibal looked at the blood on his finger, and looking back into Will’s vibrant eyes, and almost seductively sucked the blood from off of his finger. Goosebumps appeared all over Will’s skin. He tried not to shiver, but the pleasure he felt watching Hannibal suck blood off of his finger was almost overwhelming. Hannibal had shown Will things he had never imagined, and he was glad he was with Hannibal now.  
Will stepped towards Hannibal and looked into his eyes, holding them with his own. Will took Hannibal’s hand and fingers into his own and slowly brought that finger towards his own lips. Brushing the finger against his open mouth, both Will and Hannibal’s blood began to quicken.  
“Will… we must wait.” Hannibal murmured, trying to catch his breath.  
“Why?” Will whispered back in between kissing and sucking on Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal laughed quietly and took his hand back and stopped Will from reaching for him again.  
“Because, I’m hungry.” Hannibal smiled.  
“I’m hungry too.” Will laughed, reaching for Hannibal one more time. Hannibal raised the parcel in his other hand and waved it in front of Will’s nose.  
“Real food, Will. I’m hungry for real food.”Will tried not to show his disappointment, but being Hannibal, he noticed.  
“Come, I know what will make you feel better. Let me cook for you.” Hannibal took Will in hand and headed out the door. Cooking always made Will feel better, and it gave Hannibal great pleasure to cook for him. Dessert would come later.

“Dinner was excellent, Hannibal, thank you.” Will spoke in between sips of an expensive and excellent wine.  
“Thank you for being a willing guinea pig and trying out my new recipe. It was quite good.” Hannibal spoke, smelling and enjoying the scent of his own wine. He was always pleased when a meal turned out well.  
The dishes were cleaned and put away in the ornate kitchen, and the rare leftovers were put in the refrigerator. Will and Hannibal sat in front of the roaring fire. Silence hung over the room in a not uncomfortable way. They were simply enjoying each other’s company.  
“She tasted good.” Will finally broke the calm. Hannibal laughed out loud.  
“Yes, you chose well. Young and full of vitality, you can feel her youth coursing through you. She shouldn’t have been, well, rude.” Hannibal mused.  
“Ha! Free-range rude I believe you called her.” Will laughed.  
The silence resumed, but it became full of tension. Will looked up from his wine, and found Hannibal staring at him. The firelight danced in his eyes, making them more alive than ever.  
Though they sat next to each other, they did not touch. But the desire to touch became almost unbearable. Almost at the same instant, before either could take it anymore, they reached for each other. Hands entwined in well kempt hair, messing it. Eyes burned with desire, and with each fevered breath, their lips grew closer and closer to each other.  
Finally, Will made the move and brought Hannibal’s lips to his. Soft and full of fire, Hannibal greedily forced Will’s mouth open with his, and caressed the tip of his tongue with his own. Will’s mouth opened to Hannibal’s and returned the caress.  
Will’s hands wandered down from Hannibal’s usually well- kept hair, and began clumsily undressing Hannibal. They both drew back from the passion-filled kiss as Will growled in frustration, not being able to manage the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hands to prevent him from ripping the silk fabric of his shirt.  
“Calm, Will, be calm.” Hannibal murmured, and slowly began unbuttoning his own shirt for Will’s hunger.  
“I don’t want to be calm. I want you.” Hannibal finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, and smiled at Will’s words. Hannibal began unbuttoning Will’s matching silk shirt.  
“You can have me, Will. You can have me any way you want.”  
At those words, Will stopped his frenzied attempt to finish undressing Hannibal. Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, and saw desire there. Hannibal was the one to give, and Will was the one to take. Hannibal had never offered, but tonight he did.  
“Really? I can have you?” Will whispered.  
Hannibal responded by resuming the impassioned kiss. Will returned the kiss with renewed fervor, and soon they were both undressed, bare of all clothing, and their breath was ragged and hard.  
Skin pressed against skin, lips moved against lips, and their passion for each other was hard and full, almost painfully erect. Then Hannibal did something he had only done a few times before. He liked to be in control, but this time he wanted Will to have control.  
Hannibal began to kiss down Will’s neck, stopping only for a moment to run his tongue over Will’s collarbone. Will shivered at the sensation and gasped out loud. Hannibal smiled and continued his journey downward.  
Again he stopped and flicked his tongue against Will’s nipples. Will cried out and almost finished right then and there. But his willpower won over, and continued to watch Hannibal follow his happy trail down.  
Hannibal stopped again and looked down at Will’s hardness. A small bead of clear liquid hung on the tip of his not so small member.  
Looking directly into Will’s eyes, Hannibal licked the drop off of the tip, and will, again, nearly finished. Will bit his lip, holding back, almost drawing blood. Hannibal came back up and kissed the hurt better; letting Will taste himself on his tongue. Will loved the taste of Hannibal mixed with his own.  
Becoming bold, Will withdrew from the kiss, smiled, and began pushing Hannibal’s head back down to his waiting erection. Hannibal arched an eyebrow, and let Will force his head down. Hannibal kept his eyes locked on Will’s and opened his mouth as Will guided himself into the waiting mouth.  
Will’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the shear sensation of the hot mouth on his hard cock. But he quickly opened his eyes again to watch Hannibal move his mouth up and down the long shaft. Will couldn’t help but moan with pleasure as he felt Hannibal’s tongue work him over.  
Hannibal brought Will to the edge over and over again with each suck, but wouldn’t let Will finish. Suddenly, Hannibal stopped his mouth, and took Will all the way in him, deep into his throat. Will cried out, and nearly sat up straight and grabbed Hannibal’s head. Hannibal held onto will with his hands, keeping Will’s cock deep in his throat.  
Hannibal raised his head, taking his time, savoring the taste and finally swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip, he grazed his teeth over the tip, sending another shock of sensation through Will’s body.  
“Hannibal…” Will gasped, and grabbed Hannibal up, and drew him back up to kiss him again, tasting himself again on Hannibal’s lips. Emboldened, Will pushed Hannibal to the furs before the crackling fire. Will reached into a drawer and pulled out a foiled object. Quick with his hands, he soon had the condom on his almost too tender cock. Hannibal insisted on using them on Will, and Will returned the favor.  
Hannibal watched Will while he stroked himself. His skin prickled with goosebumps and his own, not so small erection began to ache with longing. Will drew down to Hannibal, and lay next to him, pressing against him. Will kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck, and pulled his hips back against himself. Will grinded against Hannibal, and Hannibal pressed back against Will.  
Will looked down and began to press himself into Hannibal’s waiting body. Hannibal groaned at the sensation and arched his back against Will. Soon Will was fully within Hannibal, and growled with pleasure. He began to move his hips and thrust in and out. He rolled Hannibal up onto his hands and knees to get a better grip and feel.  
Will had Hannibal by the hips, and pulled him in hard. Will wanted to go fast and hard, but he took his time, reaching around to Hannibal’s cock. With each thrust of his own cock, he stroked Hannibal’s. Before he came, he flipped Hannibal onto his back, and re-entered him, making them both moan at the feeling.  
Will leaned down and kissed Hannibal passionately, savoring the feel and taste. Will could feel the pressure building; he was close, so close. Will drew back from the kiss, and Hannibal tried to kiss him back, but Will started thrusting hard and fast. Hannibal was close too, and cried out as he came. That was all the encouragement that Will needed, and looking deep into Hannibal’s eyes, he came hard inside of Hannibal, calling out as well. Will collapsed against Hannibal, withdrawing slowly from within.  
Sweat stood out on their skin and they both suddenly felt too hot from the fire, both from the fire within each other, and the heat from the fireplace before them. With a desire to get cleaned up, Hannibal stood, and helped Will stand up as well. Hannibal took Will’s head in his hands and brought him up for a softer kiss. Will kissed back, still feeling the after effects of his orgasm. Will shivered and suddenly felt exhausted. Hannibal could see this, and felt exhausted too.  
“Come, let’s clean up, and then… I’ll make you dessert.” Hannibal murmured. Will smiled and said three words that he had never said before. Hannibal stopped in his tracks and turned towards Will’s now shy face. He walked back to Will, pressed his forehead against Will’s, and spoke four words in return. He was perfect.  
The End


End file.
